Vampire Diaries
Vampire Diaries (Originaltitel: The Vampire Diaries) ist eine US-amerikanische Fantasyserie, die seit dem 10. September 2009 auf dem Fernsehsender The CW ausgestrahlt wird und auf Anhieb ein voller Erfolg wurde. Ab dem 20. Januar 2010 wurde sie als deutsche Erstausstrahlung auf dem Fernsehsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt, später auf sixx. Sie beruht auf der gleichnamigen Buchserie von L. J. Smith. Als Drehbuchautor ist Kevin Williamson tätig, der bereits für Filme wie "Scream", "Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast" oder "Verflucht" und die Serie "Dawson’s Creek" verantwortlich war. Einer der Hauptdarsteller, Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore), ist den Zuschauern auch schon aus der TV-Serie "Lost" bekannt. Am 11. Januar 2013 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass The CW einen Backdoor-Pilot namens The Originals bestellt hat, welcher während der aktuellen 4. Staffel, am 25. April 2013, ausgestrahlt werden soll. Das Spin-off, in dem Joseph Morgan die Hauptrolle des „Klaus“ übernimmt, soll von der Urvampir-Familie handeln. Dabei ist aber auch Phoebe Tonkin, die als Hayley Marshall bereits in der 4. Staffel zu sehen war. Am 23. Juli 2016 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass die achte Staffel die letzte Staffel sein wird. Und somit wurde am 13 Juli 2017 die letzte Episode der Serie, Es war episch, ausgestrahlt. Handlung Die High-School-Schülerin Elena Gilbert hat ihre Eltern bei einem Unfall verloren. Ihre Tante Jenna Sommers, die jüngere Schwester ihrer Adoptiv-Mutter, ist nach Mystic Falls gekommen, um sich um Elena und ihren jüngeren Bruder Jeremy zu kümmern. Elena ist an der High School sehr beliebt, was ihrer Freundin Caroline Eifersucht bereitet. Als der neue Mitschüler Stefan Salvatore auf der Bildfläche erscheint, weckt er sofort ihr Interesse. Sein Auftreten ist sehr mysteriös. Ihre Freundin Bonnie entdeckt ebenfalls mysteriöse Vorgänge. Elena ahnt nicht, dass es sich bei Stefan um einen bereits jahrhundertealten Vampir handelt. Als dann noch Stefans älterer Bruder Damon auftaucht, der von Elena ebenfalls angezogen ist, wird Stefan misstrauisch, denn Damon hat nichts Gutes im Sinn. Elena weckt in den Brüdern die Erinnerung an Katherine, in die beide vor langer Zeit verliebt waren. Elena wird in eine Welt hineingeworfen, von deren Existenz sie bislang nichts geahnt hatte. In der Erfahrung, dass nichts ist, wie es war, wird die Bedeutung der Werte, die Elena, von ihren Eltern vermittelt bekommen hatte, stets aufs Neue auf die Probe gestellt: Freundschaft, Vertrauen und der Glaube an das Gute in Jedem. Sehr bald entwickelt sich der Plot zu einer Menage á Troi (Dreiecksbeziehung) zwischen Elena, Stefan und seinem Bad-boy-mäßigem älterem Bruder Damon. Die beiden Brüder lieben beide Elena - und beschützen sie bis zur Selbstaufopferung. - und Elena liebt beide Brüder, kann sich jedoch nur schwer zwischen den beiden entscheiden, da beide ihr geben, was sie braucht, sie jedoch den anderen verliert, wenn sie sich festlegt, was sie nicht riskieren will und auch nicht verkraften könnte, da ihr beide sehr viel bedeuten. Hatte sie sich zunächst für Stefan entschieden, steht dieser für Verlässlichkeit, Selbstbeherrschung und -vermeintlich- Beständigkeit. Doch Damon zieht sie mit seiner Leidenschaft, seiner Offenheit, seiner Unbändigkeit und nicht zuletzt seiner Fähigkeit, sich zu entwickeln, in seinen Bann... Staffel Eins thumb|left|250px Die düsteren, grüblerischen, von Blutdurst und Romantik geprägten Vampire Diaries starteten als erfolgreiche Romanserie von L.J. Smith - jetzt sind sie ein Fernsehhit, den man unbedingt sehen sollte. Die erste Staffel bietet auf 5 DVDs 22 Episoden voll unvergesslicher Figuren - lebender und untoter: die Vampir-Brüder Stefan und Damon - der eine gut, der andere böse; Elena, die Doppelgängerin einer Schönheit, die beide Brüder vor 150 Jahren geliebt haben; außerdem Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt und weitere Einwohner von Mystic Falls/Virginia. Sie alle verfangen sich in einem faszinierenden Netz aus Geheimnissen, Leidenschaft und Grauen. Staffel Zwei thumb|250px Diesmal treten neben Elena, Stefan, Damon und den anderen Bewohnern von Mystic Falls auch finstere neue Figuren auf. Katherine entkommt ihrer Gruft und entwickelt in einem diabolischen Komplott ihre ganz persönliche Abart des Bösen. Die Urvampire – die ältesten und gefährlichsten Vampire der Welt – jagen Elena, die entdeckt, dass sie auf grausige Weise mit deren Welt verbunden ist. Doch nicht nur neue Blutsauger bevölkern die Stadt. In hellen Mondnächten suchen Werwölfe ihre Opfer, zu denen auch Vampire gehören – sie werden von den Werwölfen mit einem Biss zur Strecke gebracht. Mulm Staffel Drei Während Stefan sich Klaus unterwirft, entwickeln Damon und Elena Schuldgefühle, weil sie sich immer näher kommen: Gemeinsam bemühen sie sich, Stefan aus seiner prekären Lage zu befreien. Und als der ursprüngliche Vampirjäger Mikael und die Originalhexe Esther aus ihren Särgen steigen, um einen seit 1000 Jahren währenden Machtkampf zu entscheiden, wird Mystic Falls zum Schlachtfeld eines Vampir-Weltkriegs, in dem Elena zwischen die Fronten gerät – so wie sie auch stets zwischen Damon und Stefan steht. Staffel Vier Das letzte Schuljahr hat endlich begonnen - und eigentlich hat Elena allen Grund, glücklich zu sein. Stattdessen erlebt sie ihren schlimmsten Albtraum: Unter Qualen verwandelt sie sich vom Menschen in einen Vampir. Während Damon Elena bei der Gewöhnung an ihr untotes Leben als Mentor zur Seite steht, lässt sich auch die unterdrückte Leidenschaft der beiden nicht länger zurückhalten, was den verzweifelten Stefan dazu veranlasst, jeden nur denkbaren Versuch zu starten, um dem von ihm angebeteten Mädchen seine Menschlichkeit zurückzugeben. Doch Elena stillt ihren plötzlichen Blutdurst ohne Skrupel, und ihre Freunde bemühen sich fieberhaft, ein Heilmittel gegen Vampire zu finden. Hinweise dafür entdecken sie in den Tattoos auf Jeremys Haut. Inzwischen wird ihre Umgebung von dunklen Mächten heimgesucht: In den vom hämmernden Puls des Herzbluts bestimmten 23 Episoden der vierten Staffel müssen sich die Bewohner von Mystic Falls unter anderem mit Vampirjägern und einem Aufstand der Hybriden auseinandersetzen. Staffel Fünf Nach einem heißen Sommer mit Damon verlässt Elena Mystic Falls und zieht im Wohnheim des Whitmore College mit Caroline zusammen - sie freut sich auf neue Abenteuer und neue Freunde. Dennoch wird Elena von düsteren Gedanken heimgesucht, und bald tauchen bekannte Gesichter im Leben der Mädchen auf: Stefan und sein schattenhaftes Alter Ego Silas, aber auch Katherine, die einen teuflischen Plan entwickelt und eine atemberaubende Verwandlung durchmacht. Während die Doppelgänger das Schicksal herausfordern und die Salvatore-Brüder gegeneinander aufhetzen, stapeln sich auf dem Campus die Leichen - der beste Beweis dafür, dass dunkle Mächte am Werk sind. Es kommt zu neuen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den geheimnisvollen Travelers, neuen Hexen und unseren Lieblingsvampiren, die nicht nur um ihre eigene Existenz kämpfen müssen - das Schicksal von ganz Mystic Falls steht auf dem Spiel. Staffel Sechs Einen ganzen Sommer lang hat Elena getrauert, weil sie ihren Freund und auch ihre beste Freundin an die andere Seite verloren hat. Doch jetzt versucht sie einen neuen Anfang und beginnt ihr zweites Studienjahr am Whitmore College. Damon will aber nicht aufgeben und kehrt an Elenas Seite zurück - bald merkt er jedoch, dass er sich um sie bemühen muss, damit sie sich erneut in ihn verliebt. Doch Elena davon zu überzeugen, noch einmal von vorn anzufangen, wird nicht einfach sein, denn Bonnie sitzt in der Gefängniswelt fest, Stefan ist auf Caroline schlecht zu sprechen und Mystic Falls wird von einem antimagischen Fluch gebannt. Verfallen wir also dem Zauber der sechsten Staffel mit all ihren 22 verführerischen, überirdischen Episoden voller herzzerreißender Trennungen, erfreulicher Wiederbegegnungen und mächtiger Magie. Staffel Sieben In Staffel 7 kämpft die Clique nicht nur gegen Lily Salvatore sondern auch gegen ihre Häretiker-Familie. Sie leben nun in Mystic Falls und sind ins Salvatore Haus eingezogen, während Stefan in Tylers Mansion lebt und Bonnie mit Damon und Alaric in Europa ist. Alaric sucht nach einem magischen Stein um Jo wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass der Stein die Seelen von verstorbenen Vampiren beherbergt, und Jo unmöglich dort ist da sie als Mensch gestorben ist. Lily ist ebenfalls am Phoenix-Stein interessiert um ihren Geliebten Julian wieder zu erwecken, was ihr auch gelingt. Valerie, eine ihrer Häretiker- Ziehkinder hasst Julian, da er ihr vor 200 Hundert Jahren ihr ungeborenes Kind tot geprügelt hatte, welches sie mit Stefan gezeugt hatte. Lily opfert sich schlussendlich und lässt sich pfählen, da sie mit Julian verbunden ist, stirbt aber alleine da der Zauber vorher aufgehoben wurde. Damon und Stefan landen beide im Phoenix-Stein, schaffen es aber beide wieder zurück zu kommen. Doch die Zeit dort hinterlässt Wunden und beide leiden an starken Wahnvorstellungen. Matt, als einzig lebender Mensch in Mystic Falls, will die Stadt beschützen und wendet sich an Tyler. Dieser erzählt ihm von der Waffenkammer, die übernatürliche Menschen und Gegenstände sammelt. Sie kommen nach Mystic Falls und nehmen zunächst Enzo gefangen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er mit der Anführerin verwandt ist und sein Vater die Waffenkammer gegründet hatte. Die Waffenkammer zeigt auch Interesse an den Häretikern, Bonnie und Elena. Stefan und Caroline versuchen zunächst Freunde zu bleiben, kommen aber dann doch zusammen. Die Beziehung bekommt ihren ersten Riss als Caroline plötzlich bemerkt, dass Alaric und Jos Kinder durch einen Zauber während der Hochzeit in ihre Gebärmutter hineingezaubert wurden. So hat der Gemini-Hexenzirkel versucht ihre Nachkommen zu retten. Zur selben Zeit bekommen die Häretiker Postkarten von der Jägerin Rayna und versuchen sie zu finden. Sie finden eine alte an Alzheimer sterbende Frau im Krankenhaus und Bonnie wird in einem Moment der Schwäche von ihr fast getötet. Enzo kommt ihr zur Hilfe und nimmt die Leiche der Frau mit zur Waffenkammer. Später sieht er zu wie die Frau verbrennt und aus ihrer Asche eine junge Frau aufersteht. Sie schafft es zu entkommen und greift Damon an, der wird aber von Stefan gerettet und wurde von Rayna markiert. Der Saga nach wird Rayna ihn so lange jagen, bis er tot ist. Daraufhin flieht Stefan, ohne sich zu verabschieden und bricht Caroline das Herz. Damon, der immer noch an Wahnvorstellungen leidet, will sich austrocknen lassen bis Elena wieder aufwacht. Zunächst lässt er Rayna von der Waffenkammer festnehmen, und verabschiedet sich mit Briefen an allen. Nach dem Zeitsprung von drei Jahren ist Rayna nicht mehr in der Waffenkammer. Die Waffenkammer hat Anti-Magie Pillen hergestellt, die sich als tödlich für Hexen erweisen. Caroline und Alaric führen den Zwillingen zu Liebe eine Scheinverlobung, Bonnie und Enzo sind ein Paar und Stefan wieder auf der Flucht. Um Bonnie zu schützen hat sie täglich die Anti-Magie Pillen zu sich genommen und sich selbst vergiftet. Stefan wird von Rayna getötet und landet wieder im Phoenix- Stein, kommt aber kurz danach wieder frei, da der Stein zerstört wurde. Rayna wird fast verrückt, da sie ihr ganzes Leben lang Vampire getötet und ihre Seelen gesammelt hatte, die nun alle wieder frei sind. Sie kann ihre Stimmen hören und sie bildlich vor sich sehen. Bonnie erfährt von einer entfernten Cousine von Enzo das in der Waffenkammer ein Monster lebt, und sie die Tür niemals öffnen darf. Aber Caroline und Alaric werden entführt und sie öffnet sie doch. Um Bonnies Leben zu retten, soll sie Raynas letztes Schamanen-Leben übernehmen, wird dadurch aber zur Jägerin und will Caroline, Damon und Enzo töten. Damon schafft es den Zauber aufzuheben, wird aber vom Monster überwältigt, genau wie Enzo. Staffel Acht Damon und Enzo sind immer noch verschwunden und werden von der Sirene Sybil beeinflusst. Beide versuchen gegen sie anzukämpfen und ihre Menschlichkeit zu bewahren. Sybil wird wiederum vom Teufel Arcadius dazu gezwungen, böse Menschen aufzusuchen und ihre Seelen an ihn zu übergeben. Caroline und Alaric haben die neue Nanny Seline eingestellt, die sich später als Sybils "Schwester" herausstellt und auf der Suche nach ihr ist. Die beiden wurden vor tausenden vor Jahren aus ihrem Dorf verbannt, weil sie hellsehen konnten. Um zu überleben haben sie und Sybil, zunächst unwissend, Menschenfleisch gegessen. Als Sybil dies erfuhr wollte sie sich umbringen und Seline ging einen Deal mit Cade ein: Sie versprachen ihm für ihn zu dienen, und ihm böse Seelen zu übergeben die dann bei ihm in der Hölle leiden sollen, wenn er im Gegenzug ihnen ewiges Leben schenkt. So wurden sie zu übermenschliche Sirenen. Damon findet später heraus, dass Seline Alarics Kinder Lizzie und Josie für sich selbst und ihre Schwester ersetzen will, damit sie endlich frei von Cade sind. Stefan findet dies ebenfalls heraus und bietet sich und Damon anstelle von den Zwillingen an. Gemeinsam stellen sie ihre Gefühle aus und suchen für Cade nach verdammten Seelen. Dadurch leidet Stefans und Carolines Verlobung, aber auch Bonnie und Enzos Beziehung. Bonnie schafft es aber, dass Enzo seine Gefühle wieder einstellt und die beide verreisen. Enzo will Bonnie dazu überreden ein Vampir zu werden, damit sie beide für immer zusammen sind, aber Bonnie weigert sich. Stattdessen kommt ihr die Idee, dass Enzo das Heilmittel nehmen kann. Matt findet seinen Vater Peter Maxwell wieder und erfährt, dass seine Familie väterlicherseits die ursprünglichen Gründer von Mystic Falls sind. Damon tötet Tyler und lässt Matt die Leiche suchen. Durch eine Beeinflussung läutet Matt die Glocke der Kirche von Mystic Falls und öffnet somit teilweise das Tor zur Hölle. Cade kommt zurück in die Welt der Lebenden und tötet Sybil und Seline, da er sie nicht mehr für nützlich hält. Um ihn zu töten, findet die Clique heraus, dass es einen Dolch gibt, der aus seinen Knochen hergestellt wurde. Zunächst wollen sie ihm aber das Heilmittel geben und Bonnie und Enzo wollen es aus Elenas Blut entnehmen. Stefan, der immer noch seine Gefühle ausgestellt hat, will in Cades Auftrag Elena töten um Damon zu bestrafen. Dabei tötet er Enzo und kriegt von Bonnie das Heilmittel verpasst. Durch ihren Schmerz erschafft Bonnie eine neue Dimension für Enzo und erlangt ihre Kräfte teilweise zurück. Er landet somit nicht in der Hölle und kann immer noch mit Bonnie kommunizieren. Stefan wird wieder ein Mensch und hat starke Schuldgefühle. Kai schafft es aus der Hölle zu entkommen, leidet aber darunter, dass die Hölle nach seiner Seele ruft und er demnach "auseinander fällt". Er entführt Elenas Körper und will mit Cade einen Deal ausmachen. Bonnie schafft es aber, ihn mit Hilfe der Zwillinge in eine neue Gefängniswelt zu schicken und Stefan erdolcht Cade. In der Folge "Die Juni-Hochzeit" heiraten Stefan und Caroline, Bonnie ist ihre Trauzeugin. Katherine ist nach Cades Tod die neue Höllenführerin geworden und hat Matts Mutter Kelly dazu beauftragt, die Hochzeit zu sprengen und ihre Tochter Vicki dazu, die Glocke 12 mal zu läuten. Somit würde über Mystic Falls Höllenfeuer ausbrechen. Bonnie und die Zwillinge werden fast getötet aber schaffen es mit Magie, Kellys Feuer zu löschen, aber Bonnie kippt um und stirbt. Sie trifft Elena wieder und diese bittet sie, zurück zu gehen und ihr Leben zu leben. Enzo unterstützt Elena und Bonnie kommt wieder zurück. Im Serienfinale taucht Katherine wieder auf, kann aber genau wie Cade, mit einem Dolch aus ihren Knochen getötet werden. Damon will es übernehmen, muss dabei aber bei Katherine bleiben und im Höllenfeuer verbrennen. Er manipuliert Stefan dazu, ihm diese Aufgabe zu überlassen, unwissend, dass er Eisenkraut genommen hat. Als das Höllenfeuer ausbricht, versucht Bonnie es zurück zu schicken scheint aber nicht stark genug zu sein. Sie bekommt Unterstützung von ihrer Grams und anderen Bennett-Hexen. Katherine muss im Höllenfeuer sterben, und genau dann erdolcht werden wenn es ausbricht. Nur so kann die Hölle zerstört werden. Kurz bevor Damon sie erdolcht, taucht Stefan von hinten auf, injiziert ihm das Heilmittel und übernimmt den Part. Kurze Zeit später trifft er auf Elena und erzählt ihr was passiert ist: Er hat Damon das Heilmittel gegeben, damit es durch seinen Tod nicht verschwindet und sich geopfert. Außerdem wollte er Damon die Chance geben, irgendwann vielleicht doch mit Elena ein menschliches Leben haben zu können. Später erfährt man, dass Stefan das ewige Leben zunächst mit Lexi verbracht hat, und dann mit Damon der ebenfalls Frieden gefunden hat. Elena und Damon haben geheiratet, und Elena hat nach ihrem Tod ihre Eltern, Onkel John und Jenna wieder gesehen, denn Bonnie hatte es geschafft, den Zauber aufzuheben. Bonnie ist durch die Welt gereist, und hat ihr Versprechen an Enzo gehalten ihr Leben zu genießen. Matt ist Sheriff geworden, und Tyler hat mit Vicky zusammen Frieden gefunden. Ausstrahlung Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Unterschiede zur Romanvorlage *Der Ortsname wurde von „Fell’s Church“ in „Mystic Falls“ geändert. *Elena hat in der Serie einen Bruder namens Jeremy, in den Büchern jedoch eine kleine Schwester namens Margaret. *Elenas Tante heißt im Buch Judith Gilbert, in der Serie hingegen Jenna Sommers. *Bonnie, Elenas Freundin, ist im Buch rothaarig und eine Nachfahrin der Druiden, wie sie sagt. In der Serie ist sie eine Afroamerikanerin und sieht sich als eine Art Salem-Hexe. *Vicki und Matt sind in der Serie Geschwister, im Buch jedoch nicht. *Elenas Freundin Meredith tritt in der Serie erst in der 3. Staffel in Erscheinung. *Elena ist im Buch eine „blonde Eisprinzessin“, in der Serie hat sie dunkle Haare. *Caroline hat in der Buchvorlage dunkle Haare, in der Serie ist sie blond. *In den 90ern hieß die Hauptfigur im Buch „Stefan“, im Zuge der Neuauflage wurde aus ihr „Stefano“. In der Serie erhält die Hauptfigur den ursprünglichen Namen „Stefan“ zurück. *Im Buch hassen Elena und Bonnie Caroline, in der Serie sind sie jedoch Freunde. *In der Serie weiß Caroline, dass Damon ein Vampir ist, im Buch ist es nicht so. *Die Ermordeten in der Serie werden nicht in der gleichen Reihenfolge getötet wie im Buch. *Stefan wohnt im Buch bei einer älteren Dame in einer Pension, wo er ein kleines Zimmer bewohnt. In der Serie lebt er jedoch bei seinem „Onkel“ (der eigentlich sein Neffe ist) in einer großen Villa. *In der Serie wird Vicki erst zum Vampir und stirbt kurze Zeit später durch Stefan, im Buch wird sie erst im letzten Band von einem "Ursprünglichen" (also einem der ersten Vampire überhaupt) getötet, aber ohne vorher verwandelt zu werden. *In der Buchvorlage kommen Stefan und Damon Salvatore ursprünglich aus Florenz, in der Serie aus dem früheren Mystic Falls. *Bonnie heißt in der Serie Bonnie Bennett und im Buch Bonnie McCullough. *Auch der Nachname von Matt wurde geändert. *Im Buch ist Stefan fast 500 Jahre älter als in der Serie. *Katherine wird im Buch häufig als schwächlich und lieblich beschrieben, Elena hingegen ist eine Art „Oberschlampe der Schule“ mit gutem Herz. In der Serie ist Elena eher das liebe, gütige „All-American Girl“, Katherine ist bösartig und manipulierend. *Außerdem trägt sie im Buch den Namen Catarina und kommt aus Deutschland. *Matt bildet in der Serie ein Paar mit Caroline, während er im Buch Andeutungen mit Bonnie hat. *In der Serie versucht Damon, Katherine wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Im Buch denken die Brüder, dass sie tot ist. *Stefan hat in der Serie ein Bild von Katherine, in den Büchern ihren Schutzring, den er um den Hals trägt. *Bonnie hat eine Schwester und lebt mit ihrer Familie zusammen. *Elenas Tante Judith/Jenna ist mit Robert verlobt. *Im Buch kommen Meredith und Alaric Salzmann zusammen, der nach dem Tod von Mr. Tanner der neue Geschichtslehrer wird. *Im Buch wird nicht darauf eingegangen, woher die Ähnlichkeit zu Catarina stammt. Folglich wird auch nicht gesagt, dass Elena adoptiert ist. *Im Buch bringen Damon und Stefan sich gegenseitig um, in der Serie werden sie erschossen. *Im Buch ist es Gundrun,die Dienerin von Catherina,die für die Salvatore-Brüder die Schutzringe macht.In der Serie macht Emily Bennett,Katherines Zofe und Hexe,die Schutzringe. Soundtrack Die Musik spielt eine wesentliche Rolle. In für die Entwicklung der Story bedeutenden, bevorzugt in den emotionsgeladenen Szenen, unterstreicht und verstärkt die Hintergrundmusik stets die Handlung. In der Auswahl greift man auf Songs von zum Teil sehr jungen Künstlern aus der Singer-Songwriter-Szene, dem Rock und Pop zurück. Die Musik wird von Musik-Supervisor Chris Mollere ausgewählt. * Staffel Eins * Staffel Zwei * Staffel Drei * Staffel Vier * Staffel Fünf * Staffel Sechs * Staffel Sieben Auszeichnungen People's Choice Awards: *2010: Favorite New TV Drama *2012: Favorite TV Drama Actress (Nina Dobrev) *2014: Favorite On-Screen Chemistry (Nina Dobrev & Ian Somerhalder) *2014: Favorite TV Drama Actor (Ian Somerhalder) *2015: Favorite TV Duo (Nina Dobrev & Ian Somerhalder) Teen Choice Awards: *2010: Breakout Star Female (Nina Dobrev) *2010: Breakout Star Male (Paul Wesley) *2010: Breakout Show2010: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Show *2010: Actor Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Paul Wesley) *2010: Actress Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Nina Dobrev) *2010: Villain (Ian Somerhalder) *2011: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Show *2011: Actor Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Ian Somerhalder) *2011: Actress Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Nina Dobrev) *2011: Scene Stealer Female (Katerina Graham) *2011: Scene Stealer Male (Michael Trevino) *2012: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Show *2012: Actor Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Ian Somerhalder) *2012: Actress Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Nina Dobrev) *2012: Scene Stealer Female (Candice Accola) *2012: Scene Stealer Male (Michael Trevino) *2013: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Show *2013: Actor Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Ian Somerhalder) *2013: Actress Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Nina Dobrev) *2014: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Show *2014: Actor Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Ian Somerhalder) *2014: Actress Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Nina Dobrev) *2015: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Show *2015: Actress Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Nina Dobrev) *2015: Liplock (Nina Dobrev & Ian Somerhalder) Videos thumb|center|500 px Siehe auch Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Staffeln